A Christmas wish
by Gig889
Summary: This is a Christmas story more mush than guns.
1. Chapter 1

The Christmas wish

I do not own any part of gunsmoke

Miss Kitty was in a good mood of late. Her steady very good friend the U. had to go to Hays City to give the end of the year report and get the year's end pay for himself and those the government owed. He asked  
her to go with him. Visions of a romantic stage ride, fancy restaurants, and a very private hotel room danced in her head.

Matt, the object of Miss Russell's dreams, was having similar dreams. The thoughts of wide open spaces and getting away from the reasonability of Dodge City and a very private hotel room, filled his head.

Kitty was rushing around making sure the Long Branch would run smoothly without her. She paid Festus to help Sam with an overdue shipment. She gave the girls orders as to who they could sit with, and who to avoid. She stocked the counter with everything Sam (her friend and trusted employee) would need for the next five days.

Matt told Festus( his deputy) he had the town and deputized Newly to help out. No one was in the jail, and the town was quiet. Matt finished his end of the year reports and wrote a request for funds for needed repairs to the jail.

Kitty went to the shipping office. She had Matt's gift sent with a shipment for the Long Branch and was delighted when she was told the order was in.

Matt rode out to the Richards' ranch. He was playing checkers with old man Richards when Mrs. Richards brought out a box. "The shawl you had me make is finished, I hope she likes it." Matt smiled. He asked Mrs. Richards to make a shawl last summer, but was not going to pick it up until the following week. His heart felt light when Mrs. Richards told him it was finished.

As Matt rode off, Mrs. Richards yelled at her husband for making Matt play checkers. said, "How  
often do you get to see Matt Dillon sweat? I thought he might have a stroke trying to get up the nerve to ask if you were done with that thing. You know if I didn't know better, I think our Marshall is in love." Mrs. Richards laughed. "No kidding."

Matt sat on on a hill looking down on Dodge City. Everything was going so right. The town looked like Christmas with lights aglow in the windows, and the small church was lit up welcoming the faithful. A newly fallen snow gave a soft tone to the rough cow town. The street was covered with about four inches of white powder. Red bows tied to fresh cut pine hung on the  
porch post and the gas lights. Redbirds sat on the second-floor guardrail of the longbranch. The Birds had been eating the popcorn strings Miss Kitty and the girls had strung along the guardrail. For a moment a peaceful warm feeling swept over the aging Marshal. Matt then felt an all too familiar chill rip through him.

Kitty finished everything she needed to do before the trip. Stepping into the street to take some air, her heart was lightened by the sound of children singing in the church. All of the sudden she got a way too familiar chill. She went back into the bar and downed a double. It did nothing to warm her bones or ease her mind.

It was early morning. The sun filled the city with a rainbow of color which was reflected in the glittering snow. The temperature dropped overnight. Kitty put extra socks and gloves in a hat box, along with her new white muff. She picked a green velvet street dress, one that covered her from head to toe instead of the off the shoulder silk one she planned on.

Matt put on an extra pair of socks and his corduroy vest and cowhide coat, instead of the silk vest and his courting coat. He loved Kitty's sparkly soft off the shoulder dresses, but hoped she wore one with a little more material. He had a moment when he thought she might not want to go due to the cold. No lady in her right mind would ride a stage in the dead of winter. No, he thought, she will be on that stage come hell or high water, and if he knew what was good for him he would be freezing right beside her.

Festus, Doc, and Kitty were already seated when Matt made it to the cafe. Doc and Festus said good morning. Kitty said, "Let's hear it. What totally reasonable excuse do you have for not going?" Matt smiled. "I think it is really cold. It is probably best if you don't go. It is just too cold for a lady to go on such a long ride on a stagecoach." Festus said, "Fiddlesticks!"  
Doc just shook his head. " It is kind of cold," he said as he ducked in case Kitty might decide to take her disapointment out on him. Kitty put her hand on her hip, squinted her eyes, and said, "I got my long underwear on and I ain't no lady." Matt laughed. "I am packed and ready to go."

Jerkens looked out the window. "Stage is coming in Marshall." Kitty headed for the Long Branch as the men finished their coffee. Festus was acting kind of fidgety when Doc asked, "What's wrong with you?" Festus responded, "well...just what does she-males long underwear look like? Do they have a back door like ours or how do they ?" Matt thought about it for a moment.  
Matt finally said, "I don't rightly know." Doc shook his head. "You better get going or we may never find out." Festus perked up. "You mean there is something you don't know?"

The stage tracks were the only ones on Front Street. Tom ,the stage driver, said he was none too happy to have a female along. It was going to be a long trip they have to go slow so the horse's legs won't be cut by the ice and snow, and the stage won't slip.

Kitty and Matt took their seats on the small stage. Sam brought out a picnic basket and a heavy quilt to cover their legs. With a crack of a whip, they were off. Kitty could hardly believe it. Matt pulled her close, put his arm around her, and said, "It is too cold to have the flaps up, so we have nothing to look at. Let's start this vacation with a nap. When I get you to that hotel you will be too busy for sleep." Kitty smiled up at Matt. " Nap? Why Matt, I think we are getting old." In truth, she got little sleep of late and the idea sounded really good. Matt smiled. "You know Kitty, we have done it all. Traveled many roads. We have had some trouble, but always came through it. We did everything that was asked of us, and stood tall. I have  
been in love with you as long as I can remember. It is like my life started the day you came to Dodge."

He reached into his pocket for his mother's ring. He got ready to say the speech he had rehearsed when he heard the soft sound of Kitty snoring. Laying her head on his chest he whispered, "A nap first."

The stage rocked as the wind blew and snow fell. Matt and Kitty were warm under the quilt, both snoring to high heaven. They felt safe, warm, and in love. It would not last as two miles out of town the stage came to a swift stop. Tom opened the door. "I hope you all don't mind, we are going to give a lift to these folks." The cold wind sent a chill through the stage.

An old couple climbed in pulling a gunny sack in behind them. "Hi folks. I am sure glad for the ride. My wife is freezing and I am about spent." Matt moved things around the small stage. "Welcome. I am Matt Dillion and this is Miss Russell. What are you doing out on a night like this?" The man smiled. " Pleased to know you. I'm Jim Kippers and this is my misses, Mary."

Kitty looked at these intruders. He had calloused hands, lips chapped and cut bleeding. His boots had a large crack exposing bare feet. His coat had holes in it and was very thin. Mary's dress had snow embedded in the bottom  
where it dragged in the snow. Her hands were blistered and cracked a bright red. She was thin, too thin. Her coat was too small and patched in many places. Her bonnet made of cotton was soaked with icicles dangling off of them.  
Kitty put the quilt on the couple's legs. Jim explained, "It will be Christmas soon. We went to Dodge to sell a pig to get things for the Children for Christmas. Did right well - got some candy, canned fruit, and condensed milk. Mary got some material to make the kids a new outfit. I have some toys I made out of wood at home. It is going to be a great Christmas."  
Kitty asked, "How many young ones do you have?" Mary spoke, "We have been blessed twelve times, but we lost three to illness. My youngest is two."

Kitty lied, "Are you hungry? We have already eaten and have food that will spoil if it is not eaten soon."  
Jim began to say no when Matt said they would be doing them a favor as the stage would start to stink if the food went to waste. Kitty opened the basket. Mary and Jim feasted on chicken and cheese. Kitty took out a bottle of whiskey. Mary declined but Kitty told her it would warm her insides. Mary took a drink and choked as she never drank whiskey before.

Ice formed on the inside of the coach. Jim suggested The women use the quilt, so Matt and Mary changed places. The Men finished the bottle. Jim fell fast asleep. Matt lowered his hat to cover his eyes. Kitty did not think him asleep as his boot keep sliding up her leg under the quilt.

Mary was explaining the gifts that they had for the children with all the excitement of a child looking for Santa Clause. Mary wanted to give her kids a nice Christmas. "The kids worked hard all year. But it was not a good year. Too much rain in the spring, too hot and dry in the summer-fall brought an early frost and now this storm. I know it is kind of irresponsible of me to use most of our resources for one day when we need so much, but I think the children need one day to celebrate the great gift  
of life and to look forward to the life that is to come."

Mary asked, "What was your favorite Christmas memory?" Kitty smiled. "My mother died when I was very young. I do not remember any Christmas with her. I do remember her reading the Bible to me. She laid down on my bed as she read it to me. It was the part about the Crist child's birth. She gave me a glass baby figurine and we set it in the nativity on the dresser." Mary  
inquired, "Do you still have it?" Kitty smiled. " When I first arrived in Dodge I was sick. The local Doctor treated me for free. That Christmas he was putting up his nativity and broke his Christ child figurine. He looked so broken hearted. I gave it to him. He said he would only take it as a loan, but when we packed up the Christmas decorations, I did not want the baby to be without his mother. I remember Doc putting it in the box. He wrapped both the Holy mother with the child in the same paper. Every year we take some time off from our busy lives to put up the nativity together."  
"That's a nice Christmas memory with your Mother."

"It was not Christmas, it was the night my mother died. Christmas, when I was young, was a night I could go to sleep early. Panacea, a friend of my father, took me in. She ran a gambling house. My job was to clean the spittoons, ashtrays, and glasses. On Christmas Eve, Panacea would close the main room. kick all the married gamblers out so I would get done early.  
The single gamblers and the ladies who worked in the houses would have a private party. I was left alone and everyone would sleep in late. Christmas day we cleaned the main room, as it was the only day it would be closed. It was not as bad as it sounds."

Mary: "You never had a good Christmas?"  
"There was one Christmas the married gamblers were all mad. The ones that were winning did not want Panacea to close because they were hot. The ones that were losing wanted the chance to get their winnings back. Panacea had a hard night. She came to hide in my room, laid with me, and told me all kinds of stories about how great life could be. After the house got quiet, we went out on the balcony and looked for the north star. She said that star was where my mother was. She told me as long as I could see that star my mother could see me and would protect me wherever life took me."

The stage came to a sudden stop. The door opened. "Marshal, can I speak with you a moment?" Tom the driver asked.

The stage rocked as Matt stepped out. Tom brushed the snow off his hat. " the pass through the hill is bound to be clogged with all this snow. The horses are almost spent. I know you and Miss Russell wanted to get to Hays by morning, but I think we should find some shelter and sit out the night before we get you into real trouble."

Matt looked around at the blizzard conditions. Heavy snow sat on the trees. The road ahead was not visible. Matt looked behind. The tracks from the stage all but disappeared. "Do you know any where to hole up? I do not wish to have Miss Russell in this coach all night. It is very cold already." Jim opened the door. "I do. My farm is about a mile up the road. The men and the horses can stay in the barn. Miss Russell can stay in the house." It was agreed . Matt rubbed his head. "I'll tell Kitty."

Matt looked like a scolded schoolboy as he got back in the coach. " Kitty ,I am sorry. I know how much you wanted to.. "  
Kitty interrupted: "If we are going to make it to the farm, you need to stop talking and get going before this stage freezes to the ground."

Matt looked upset. "The stage is too heavy. It is dragging in all this snow. Some of us are going to have to walk." Kitty started getting out. Matt took her arm. "Jim and me." Kitty pulled her arm away. "Jim's feet are frozen already. If he walks in  
this cold he will lose them, and no way are you getting away from me. If you walk, I walk."

The falling white and fluffy snow fluttered around them growing deeper with every step. The Snow had a gentleness, about it, giving them both a time of peace. Although the walk was taxing, it was a time of relaxation.

Matt was amazed looking at Kitty high heels as she skillfully walked in the ruts of the stage. Her dress was sliding across the glistening snow giving the impression she was floating.

The wind was blowing sheets of snow off the trees. As they walked hand in hand, he pulled her hand around his waist and slid his hand over the curves of her hip. His heart beat faster. As the fog rose to blind them followed by the pitch black of a night, Matt stole a kiss. It was soft and sweet. She giggled a little, for it came as a surprise.

He dug in his pocket for that little rock, but his thoughts disappeared as the stage became high pocked in the snow. Matt ran ahead started pushing the stage. Tom cracked the whip, Kitty came up to push. The stage jumped forward. Kitty fell. Matt came to her rescue just to find her laughing. Matt was concerned. "You cannot lie down. You will freeze." Kitty laughed harder. "It is my Christmas wish. I wished we could be together away from Dodge. No drunks, and no one shooting at you. It came  
true. I got my Christmas wish." He pulled her to her feet and reached into his pocket, but she fell again. He picked her up in his arms." Put me down. I am too heavy ," she yelled. He kissed her once again. "You're not heavy." He lied. In truth her wet  
clothes and the deep snow made her almost impossible to carry. They both fell, and both laughed. "We have to get up. Next time you make a wish, ask for warm weather." Kitty smiled and kissed him softly. "No... tonight is just perfect." Matt laid down next to her and looked up at the star-studded sky. He found the north star shining brighter than any other, hovering over the  
farmhouse. "Ok, we will rest but only for a minute."

Tom looked back and saw the two laying in the snow. He stopped the stage (which sunk in the deep snow). Jumping off, he yelled for help. Tom, Mary, and Jim ran to the Marshal's aid. Matt jumped up and pulled Kitty up. Jim suggested they cut through the field. He would send his kids back for the horses. Everyone agreed.

Kitty's good mood was infectious. As the farm grew closer, Kitty began to sing and was joined by the others. "This is the best Christmas ever," she said.

Matt suddenly threw her down in the snow as he pulled his gun." Stay down," he ordered. Tom pulled his gun. "What is it, Matt?"  
Matt, "I think I saw an Indian in that window." Jim took off running. Matt tackled him. "It is not a war party. They probably just want out of the snow." Mary yelled, "The kids!" Kitty tried to quiet her and dragged her into a snow bank. "Matt is the marshal from Dodge City. He knows what to do. The best thing for us to do is stay out of the way. Kitty had to sit on the  
distressed woman. Jim calmed down. "The kids would not let them in. They are supposed to go  
in the tunnel we built under the floor if there is trouble


	2. Chapter 2

Part two of the christmas soty

Matt took charge. "We have to avoid a hostage situation. With a little luck the kids are in the cellar, but they might not be. If the Indians are just looking for shelter and food, I think rushing them might make the situation worse. Jim, you go around to the barn and make lots of noise, like a lot of people are with you. Tom, you and I will take the back of the house. We'll find a window and check on the children. If they are not upstairs, you and I will move on the house. Shoot high. Hopefully they will go out the front. I do not want to kill them if we do not have to. It would only bring more trouble." Tom: "Marshal, I respect you more than you know, but I do not like the idea of giving Indians a free shot at me." Matt smiled. "You got a better idea?" Tom: "Well...no. I just wanted you to know, I do not like it." Matt: "Let's go."

Matt looked in the window. The Indians were eating everything they could find. The children were nowhere in site. Jim started making noise,startling the Indians. Matt nodded at Tom. Both men fired through the windows at once. Matt's plan worked. The startled Indians grabbed what they could hold and ran out the front.

It then occurred to Matt that no one was protecting the stage and it's horses. "The stage!" Matt yelled, Both men took off running. Matt yelled at Kitty: "Check on the kids!" as he ran. Jim, seeing the men running, got fresh horses and took off toward the stage. Matt made a stand at the stage, shooting at the Indians. Tom soon joined him. After that,the Indians  
gave up and took off for the hills. The three men were able to get the stage to the barn.

Once Mary got to the house, She uncovered the rug hidden trap door. The door was very heavy and she could not open it herself. Kitty came to help. When the door opened, all the children could see was Kitty. Kitty's face was wind burnt giving her skin a bright red color, her hair was wet making it appear darker then it usual color. It was little wonder Bob (Jim's oldest boy) mistook her for an Indian. He shot her. The force of the shot threw Kitty back against the wall. She grabbed her handkerchief and pressed it hard to the wound.]

Matt came running. Mary yelled, "Don't shoot! It was a accident." Kitty yelled "It is only a flesh wound. I am OK." Matt looked like he might shoot the boy anyway, but holstered his gun. He checked the wound. "You're lucky. It looks like it went though. I think you will be Ok." Kitty: "Don't think you can get out of our vacation just because I got shot." Matt smiled. "I was thinking you will have to change your Christmas wish to add no one shoots at you." Kitty rolled her eyes. "Ha ha."

Matt asked if there was a room were Kitty could lie down so he could tend to her wound away from young eyes. Tom helped her to the bedroom. She removed her blood-soaked top. Matt dumped some sulpher power in the wound, then bandaged it.

Later that night, Jim was sitting on the couch soaking his frost-bitten feet. Kitty staggered out of the bedroom. Mary objected, but Kitty said, " I am not going to spend my vacation in bed ...Where Is Matt?" Mary smiled. " They took the boys to get a Christmas tree. We are embroidering this to put under it." Kitty felt true joy when she asked, "Can I help?" Mary looked concerned. "Are you sure you're up to it?" Kitty: "Truth is, I am not very good at it, even with two hands. Maybe I will just watch."

Matt entered pulling a huge tree. Needles fell off it covering the floor. Tom, with the help of the boys, had the other end. The tree was too large to stand up in the house. Matt cut the top off. It still did not fit so he cut the bottom. Three cuts later, the tree stood in a corner, its limbs tretched across the room covering everything. Matt sat beside Kitty. " What are you doing out of bed?" Kitty smiled. "I am fine. Couldn't you find a bigger tree?" Matt rubbed his head. "It looked small in the woods. "

Kitty was having a great time. She helped make paper garland and popcorn strings. Matt was picking up the children so they could hang paper snowflakes on the tree. Far too soon, the tree was decorated. The children, Tom, and Matt took off to attend to the chores that were forgotten that day. Matt said he would help feed the stock. Tom was going to help with the milking. Kitty watched from the window. Matt and Tom soon got into a snowball fight with the kids and were loosing badly. Mainly because the large men were afraid of hurting the children - a fact the children took full advantage of. Kitty could not help but smile when she saw Matt breaking icicles off the roof of the barn for the children to eat.

Mary brought in coffee. Looking out the window she said, "He is a good man and a nice man." Kitty nodded. "None better."  
Marry looked confused. "If that's the way you feel, why don't you do something about it?" Kitty looked a little sad. "Before I met Matt, I did some things a man has trouble accepting. I run a saloon. At first I hated the saloon but as time went on I've grown fond of it. I like music, dancing, noise, a good card game, and talking with the men. That's a lot for a man to  
come to terms with." "Matt likes excitement too. He likes being the most important man in town, and he loves a good bar fight. He gets into a lot of gun fights. That is hard for a woman to come to terms with. When he is ready we will get together. In the mean time, we are enjoying life, separate and yet together." Kitty looked out the window in time to see Matt lift the smallest child up to put the eyes and nose on a giant snowman. "Being with Matt is exciting. Every day brimgs something new. I bug him all the time about marriage, but I would not miss the time we have together for anything. I am glad to have him on any terms."

When the group finally came in, all their faces and hands were bright red. The children settled down to a dinner of coffee and sugar bread. The kids fell asleep under the huge tree, for they could not get to their beds because of the tree.

Mary said, "Good thing we saved some provisions in the root cellar. the Indians did not get all our food." Jim hugged Mary.  
"Things will be fine. We will get through this. We might have to sell our breeding bull, but after next year's crop comes in, we will be able to buy another one - a stronger one."

Kitty asked if she could get some things from the stage. Matt said he would get what she needed. She said she wanted to go with him to the barn. As they walked to the barn, Kitty said, "I got you boots for Christmas." Matt: "I know." Kitty: "Big mouth Festus." Matt smiled. " Festus did not tell me. I saw you drawing the outline of my boots. Now you want to give them to  
Jim?" Kitty smiled. "Yeah, his boots are really bad." Matt smiled with great pride.

"Guess what I got you?" Kitty: "A green shawl?" Matt: "How did you know?" Kitty: "I saw Mrs. Richards in the store. She asked me what color of yarn she should use for a shawl. I told her for me green, for her white. She got the white, but as I walked past the window I saw her change it for the green. You want to give it to Mary?" Matt kicked some snow. "It is just we have so much and they are trying so hard and have nothing." Kitty wrapped her arm around Matt and said "You know, they could use some meat for the winter." Matt shook his head. "Tom and I were talking about that. Tomorrow morning when we go check out the pass we are going to do a little hunting."

Kitty had them unload all her bags. After removing a few unmenchables and rubbing her hand over her new white muff, she asked if they could sneak the bags into the cellar. Then she added a note saying Thank You For The Use Of Your Home. Matt added the box containing Kitty's gift. Tom added a sack of rock candy, chewing tobacco, coffee, and sugar. Kitty kept an eye out as the bags were hidden in the basement.

Matt asked Kitty if she would like to go for a late night walk. Kitty smiled. "Sounds is the best part of the day." Matt rubbed the ring in his pocket. When they stepped out on the porch, they were treated to the last light of the day. Matt took her arm and said, "maybe we better just sit on the porch. It is very cold. We my get lost in all that snow." Kitty's eyes were beaming as Matt brushed the snow off the swing. She curled up in his arms, in a way she would Not dare in Dodge.

The sunset gave way to black darkness.  
Kitty giggled. "You know they may not let us check into a hotel, being a day late and no luggage." Matt smiled, "I guess we may have to get a hotel south of town. We will have to miss the opera and stay in the hotel, you only having one dress and all." Kitty laughed. "What can we do?" Matt moved even closer. "I will think of something." Kitty eyes sparkled. "I know, you can take me shopping." Matt shifted his feet. "O Joy!"

The moon peered over the drifts of snow, dimly lighting the porch with a golden glow. Matt stopped the swing and pulled the ring from his pocket, as Kitty said, "My arm is starting to hurt bad. I think maybe we should go change the bandage."

Kitty sat by the fireplace as Matt removed The bandage. The smell and site sent fear through him. "This is bad. Why didn't you tell me?" Kitty: "You were having such a nice, relaxing day. I did not want to spoil it."

Matt felt her head and discovered she had a raging fever. Matt decided the wound would have to be cauterized. Tom went to build a higher fire in the fireplace and get a white hot poker. It seemed like forever as Matt laid her on the bed tried to slow down the fever with wet cloths, and ease Kitty's fears.

Matt smiled. "The burn does not hurt as bad as you think, and it will only take a few seconds." Kitty looked up at him and smiled. "I can always tell when your lying. I need a stick Matt ...I Don't want the kids to hear me yell."  
Matt looked like he might cry. "Doc always says yell all you want. It will do you good. I will have the children taken to the barn." Kitty laughed. "Doc always calls you a big baby when you yell." Matt recleaned the wound. "This wound is bad, Kitty. The bullet went through, which is good, but some of the material from your dress is stuck in the wound. I have to remove it or it will become more infected. Kitty smiled. "Doc would use a wire brush. I'm glad you don't have one." Matt looked very sad when he produced a brush. "Doc made me carry one. Kitty gripped the side of the bed. "Joy."

The children were sent to the barn. Tom brought a stick for Kitty along with the red hot poker. Kitty's eyes grew real big. Matt grabbed her and held her in place, as Tom placed the red hot poker in the wound. Tears ran down the tough Marshal's face, falling into Kitty's mouth as she struggled to free herself from his grip. It only took a few seconds, and yet was a life time.

Matt continued to hold her arms as Tom bandaged the wound. Then he said sadly, "We need to do the back." Kitty tried to get off the bed. Matt pulled her back and turned her. Tom applied the poker, which cooled some so it took longer. Kitty passed out.

Matt wiped his face. Tom looked away as if he had not noticed. That is one tough woman. ...Oh...by the way, I found this. I recon it is yours." He  
handed Matt the ring. "It is about time you ask her. You know the fist time I rode into Dodge I looked her over, and was promptly told by everyone in town she was yours. That was over fifteen years ago. I cannot understand why you have been dragging your feet. You have a real doll, and rich, a little bossy but rich, over all a good rich gal. Kind of a little too  
friendly, but I am sure she will stop that after you ask her - and did I say rich?" Matt smiled. "She's got a hot temper, sticks her nose in everyone's business, and tries to dress me up every chance she gets." Tom: "She is beautiful and rich. If you don't want her, I will take her off your hands." Matt stood up to his total height. "Not in this life time."

The night brought dreams of terror for Kitty. She called out for Matt to help her. Matt grew sadder, for he knew what man had stolen her dreams. Knew even in her dreams he would not make it in time to help her.

In the morning, Kitty seemed better. Mary said, "I will sit with her and tend the wound. She seems a lot better today. The fever is down." Tom and Matt debated turning back. Tom: "She can have a doctor check her out in Hays. I need to get the stage through to Hays as people will be waiting for it." Matt: "Her fever is down. I hate to disappoint her. She looked forward to  
this trip a long time. I do need to turn in my reports." Kitty opened her eyes. "Don't think you can get out of this trip. I will see a doctor in Hays. It is not that much further than returning to Dodge." It was agreed they would go on.

A rock slide closed the pass, waiting on the snow to melt would do no good. Matt did not admit it, but he was glad the pass was still closed. The stage would have to return to Dodge in order to take a lower trail. They shot enough meat to keep the children in food all winter, then returned to the farm as it started to snow.

The trip back to Dodge was slow and Kitty's temperature raged. Both Matt and Kitty felt bad about their trip, but happy they were going to spend Christmas with their friends. As the stage topped the hill, Kitty pulled back the flap. The cool air felt good on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

The stage went sliding around on the ice, then rocked violently toward the right. Kitty rolled over onto Matt. Then the stage rolled left. Matt braced himself so he would not squash Kitty. Then the stage hit a large bump. Matt hit his head on the roof sending both to the floor. Kitty, while in great pain, laughed. "I think Tom is trying to kill us," she said as she tried to regain her seat. Another bump and she was back on top of Matt. Matt said, " Maybe we should give up and stay here." Kitty laughed. "You would like that, wouldn't you?" Matt smiled. "Uh huh."

His hand found it's way to her bare leg. She swatted his hand. "Keep those hands to your self, Marshal or I might have to yell for help." Matt smiled. "Ha... Kitty, I have been thinking about you and me and I think it is time we.." Just then the stage slid sideways, rolled down an embankment, and turned over on its side. Matt sounded alarmed. "You ok?" Kitty rolled out the door. "Yeah, You ?" She grabbed her shoulder and laid in the snow. Mat: "I am Ok. You see Tom?"

Kitty: "Up there." Matt stopped a moment to check her, then went up the hill to were Tom jumped clear of the stage. "Tom, You ok?" Tom rolled over. He was in in a lot of pain. "I think I broke my leg when the stage rolled on it." Matt checked him. "I would say you got both legs broke. This hurt?" Tom screamed, " AAAAA!" Matt looked around. The horses were gone with little chance of catching them. The stage was in pieces. It would not provide much cover. Up the road, he saw nothing but snow covered trees. Down the road, he saw the bridge covered with ice. And on top of that, it started to snow heavy. They had little food and no water. Kitty struggled up the embankment and sat beside him.

She waited in silence for Matt's instructions. Matt: "Tom's legs need some splints. We can make something out of the stage." Walking toward the stage he said, "I think a sled is the best way out of here. We can use the door." Pulling the stage apart, he gave Kitty some boards to use to make the splints. "Tie his legs together on a board." Kitty headed toward Tom. Matt started rocking the stage. He fashioned a toboggan using the door and the seats. He tied Tom to it. "I will pull, you sit on the back and push with your feet. "Now which way to go?" Tom pointed down the hill. "My grandparents live just down the ridge. Matt, there is one thing you should know. My grandparents are old fashioned. They won't welcome aaaaa, you see they think any woman aaaa, well aaaaa."

Kitty spoke up. "A saloon gal won't be welcome."

Tom: "They're not bad people, they just have a different view about."

Kitty smiled. "Don't worry about it. I am used to it."

Matt: "If we are going to survive, that is our best bet."

Kitty: "Let's get going. I promise not to make any trouble. I know better than to try and buck a person's beliefs."

Matt pulled the sled through the deep snow. Kitty found pushing with her feet was not helping as she could not get any leverage in the snow.

She got off the sled and walked with Matt. Her long dress proved to be very problematic.

The day was giving way to night and Kitty was getting slower and slower. Matt told her to get on the sled and rest. "Just for a minute," she said. Her legs hurt. That did not worry her much, but she could no longer feel her feet and when she tried to talk, her mouth could not find the words."

Matt decided they had to holed up for the night. Spying a grove of evergreens, they made beds of pine needles under the canopy of the large pines. Tom said the farm was not far, so after using the sled to protect the camp from the wind Matt said, "See you later Kitty." Then he headed out into the dark night, using the north star as a guiding post.

Matt fell in the deep snow unable to go any father. He could not breathe. His chest burned, his legs seemed to stick to the ground. His arms were unable to pull him even to crawl. "I will rest for only a second he thought."

Then he saw her. It was Kitty, yet not. "Get up," she demanded. "Get up I say!" Matt rolled over to get a better view. He saw snowflakes floating gently from heaven to earth. In among them was a white angel. "Who are you? From where have you come?" he asked.

"I have come from nowhere, for I am just energy," it said.

He did not understand at first. "You look like Kitty."

Matt was surprised when she said, " I do for she is my child. It was her ceaselessly blurring the boundaries of existence, that sent me to you. She has chosen you as her protector, so you just get up!"

Matt began to laugh. "You're as bossy as her." The being looked angry, put its hand on its hip, and tapped her foot. "More action, less talk. Get up!"

Matt's face got sollum ."I am lost. Tom is dead. I am dead, and she is dead."

The being yelled in a very familiar voice, "I will guide you. You are not dead. She is not dead. The child that grows inside her is not dead. Get up Now!"

Matt looked into the deep dark sky. Could it be? He thought of the days before the trip. Yes, all the signs were there. Including Doc and Kitty whispering and the silence between them when he was within earshot. He thought of Festus bringing Kitty milk. He thought It seemed strange at the time, her hating milk. He thought about Sam and how overprotective he had become. He tried to remember the last time Kitty kicked him out of bed saying it was not safe for him to stay. "Kitty is with child?" The being once again yelled, "Get up!"

Dates were running through Matt's mind. "She can't be ...things have not been good between us. We have hardly... only a few times since."

The being flew through him then turned and flew through him again. "Get up, you alone can save her and the child."

Matt: "I have a child?"

Matt started moving through the snow. The being walked beside him until he saw the light from the farm. The being began to float off. He ran toward it. Matt asked, "Do you live on the north star?"

The being was mad. "Can you believe a woman as smart as my Kathleen could believe such a thing? It was that woman, my husband's friend. Start walking"now!" And it was gone.

Matt knocked on the door, fell through it when it opened. Mr. Harper (Tom's grandfather ) dragged him over to the fireplace. Once Matt was able to move, they lit out.

Finding Kitty and Tom was not easy, as the snow covered the sled and weighed heavy on the tree limbs. It seemed they had been searching for hours when Matt spotted a small piece of lace that ripped from Kitty's dress hanging in the tree. Matt started running. "Kitty, Kitty!" he yelled as he dug in the freezing snow.

Kitty, hearing Matt's voice, began yelling and digging. "Matt, Matt!" Matt started digging faster. "Thank God!" Soon Kitty's head appeared. Cheers of joy and relief slipped from the old marshal's lips. Kitty was fully alert and helped to dig Tom out.

The huge pine tree provided a dry teepee keeping the wind and snow out. The nest of old pine needles helped keep the two from freezing.

Tom's grandmother was overjoyed when she saw the horse coming. She put extra wood on the fire and set out cookies and sweet bread. She brought the foot pan and filled it with warm water. She thanked God for her grandson's safe return.

Kitty's dress rolled the snow up under it filling it out. Ice hung from the fringe, making a prism of rainbows that danced around her giving her an angelic look. Matt could not stop staring at her, as he wondered is she.

Mrs. Harper welcomed them all. Tom introduced Marshal Dillon And Miss Russell. "Miss?" Kitty did not feel like fighting. "Yes Madam, I am Kitty Russell. I run the Long Branch saloon in Dodge. I wish to take refuge in your barn."

Tom protested, "It is very cold outside, and she saved my life."

Mrs. Harper stood, head high in the air. "You must recognize my husband. He goes to the Long Branch every time he goes to Dodge. "Kitty then looked at Mr. Harper. "Let's go, Matt," she said. "It was not my intention to bring dishonor to you home."

Tom again protested. Mrs. Harper then agreed to let her stay in the barn "with the other livestock".

Matt was mad as a wet hornet. Kitty just wanted to get this night over. Both were surprised when Mrs. Harper brought dry clothes and hot food and blankets to them. It was then Kitty explained, she never kept company with Mr. Harper. It did little to no good to ease the woman's mind.

The dress Mrs. Harper brought was a plain Sunday meeting dress with a high necked trimmed with lace and pearl buttons. "Your dress is wet. You will catch your death. I only have two dresses," she said, then left. The dress fit Kitty around the hips but the buttons stretched at her breast.

Soon they were warm, snuggled between the bales of hay. Sharing the blankets they laid in silence, for both were too tired to talk.

Looking out a hole in the barn roof Matt spotted the north star. He then spoke: "You got your Christmas wish. We are alone and no one has shot me."

Kitty laughed. "I think I will work harder on my wish next year."

Matt rolled over so he could look her in the face. "Kitty, are you with child?"

Kitty turned looked away from him. "Everyone seems to think so."

Matt: "What do you and Doc think?"

Kitty: "Doc did some tests said I should see a Doctor in Hays. He thinks something is wrong with me inside, but he did not tell me what. Maybe he did I just did not understand him. I did not want to hear what he was saying. He was talking about Bonner, and that I can never carry a child to term."

Matt turned her toward him and held her as she cried.

They borrowed Mr. Harpers slay. The trip back to dodge was fun as the horse pulled the slay over the glittering snow.

Kitty was waiting in Doctor Adams' office. Pitiful, Kitty thought as she looked at Doc's Christmas tree. In truth, it was just a branch that got caught in the wheel of Doc's carriage. Doc brought it home and put it in some water with sugar. That had been two months ago. The branch against all odds lived. Now it had a place of honor standing guard over the Christ child in Doc's small nativity.

Kitty took off her necklace and wrapped it around the tree. She put another log in the old potbelly stove. Doc would be cold when he gets in. She would wait another half hour. If he was not back by then, she would have to go to work.

Sitting down and removing her lace-up shoes, she rubbed her ankles. The rawhide must have shrunk from being wet, for those shoes did not hurt when she first bought them. Soon she fell asleep.

It was very late when Kitty was awakened by a small child poking her with a stick. She jumped up and cried out in fear. Matt came running, gun in hand. Confusion ensued as Mr. Wilson, the child's father, started hitting the child in the head. Doc hit the father, sending him to the floor."You're nothing but an old quack. We should not have come here," he yelled.

"Put that thing away," Doc yelled at Matt.

The father got up and dragged the child from the room. The wife started out. Doc grabbed some bandages and told the woman to keep the cut clean and change the bandage every day. "It's all that whore's fault," Mrs. Wilson said looking at Matt. "She should not have yelled at my Tommie. A grown woman being afraid of a child!"Mrs. Wilson rushed out slamming the door behind her.

The vibration from the door slam caused the heavy necklace to slide off the tree, hitting the child figure sending it to the floor and smashing it.

"What's going on here?" Matt asked.

Kitty rubbed her head. "I fell asleep. The child startled me."

Doc: "You two have been jumpy lately. I think you two should take some time off before the marshal here shoots someone for looking sideways at you Kitty."

Kitty was struggling to get her shoes on (which Doc Noted). "I am game, but not tonight. I told Sam I would be back in an hour. What time is it?"

Matt got Kitty's coat: "I went past the Long Branch. It was packed, but Sam seemed fine."

Kitty: "Sam is good at his job. I don't know what I would do without him. I was to relieve him hours ago."

Doc: "I need to examine you. I need to do a follow-up."

Kitty was hurrying out the door. "I was here Doc, you weren't. I don't have time tonight."

Just then they heard the sound of a window breaking. Matt ran past Kitty and was halfway down the stairs when Kitty, in a hurry, slipped on some ice and rolled down the stairs bringing Matt with her. Kitty landed on Matt's bad leg. The Big Marshall struggled to his feet. "Are you ok?" he asked as he helped Kitty to her feet. "Yeah," she said. Matt limped as he ran across the street(which Doc Noticed)

Matt started throwing men out the Long Branch window. Festus came running and was almost knocked down as another cowboy flew through the other saloon window. Festus disappeared into the crowd of fighting cowboys. The fight continued until Sam (who was knocked out at the beginning of the fight)came to grab his shotgun and fired both barrels. The sound was so loud it stopped the fight. It also brought down half of the ceiling.

Kitty was sitting in the wrecked saloon, taking inventory. Sam was calling out the damage as Kitty wrote it in her journal. When she added it all up, Kitty realized she was out of business. "I am expecting a delivery on Thursday. I will send a telegram. Maybe I can get them to send extra. I'll get Festus to board up the windows and fix the staircase. The store will give me tables and chairs on tic. All in all, I think we should close until Thursday. I don't know about you, but I am awfully tired. I think I am getting too old for this."

Sam laughed. "You don't know what old is."

Kitty smiled. "At any rate, I think you, me, and the girls could use some time off."

Sam dumped a dustpan of broken glass in a barrel. "It sounds good to me. The girls won't like it."

Kitty: "I will talk to them."

Doc stepped through the Long Branch window with little difficulty. Matt followed but had to hold onto the wall and struggled to get his leg in.(Doc Noticed.)

Kitty smiled at Sam. "Good thing we locked the door. You never know what rift raft might wander in."

Matt sat on a crate. "Festus said your money box is missing."

Sam looked embarrassed. "Yeah, it had the whole take from yesterday in it. I am sorry Miss Russel. We were so busy, I never had a chance to do a money drop."

Kitty smiled. "It is not your fault. You worked 19 hours. If it is anyone's fault, it's mine. I fell asleep leaving you stuck."

Matt put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "We came to see if anyone wanted to go to breakfast. Why don't you come along?"

Kitty sat down and looked at her journal. "I need to stop at the bank. Today is payday."

Matt lowered his head and took off his hat. "I guess you did not hear the bank was broken into, robbed last night. It is closed while they figure out how much was taken. Festus is getting our things together. We will be heading out right after breakfast."

Kitty tried to smile. "Oh Matt."

Matt looked sad. "We figure they used the Long Branch fight as a decoy."

Kitty looked around. "They did cause more damage than most fights. They smashed the storage room, the ice room, the saloon floor, and some of the rooms upstairs."

Matt rubbed his leg. "We have a few guys in jail, mostly locals, a few out of towners. I have no way of proving they had anything to do with the bank robbery."

Delmonico's was empty, as everyone in town had a cash flow problem (due to the bank robbery). Kitty ordered tea and toast.

Matt smiled. "Order anything you want. My treat. I finally got paid yesterday."

Kitty looked a little pale. "My stomach is a little upset."

Matt put his hand on her shoulder. "The bank will reopen tomorrow. They are sending money from Topeka, and I will get these guys and the money."

Kitty smiled. "I know you will. How long do you think it will take? Will you be home for Christmas?"

The bank clerk came in and handed Matt a note. "Festus asked me to tell you, you're needed at the jail. Seems one of those men arrested last night got him all upset. Miss Kitty, when the bank opens we will be paying off 10 cents on the dollar. But if you can wait, you may get a higher return. But if we get a run on the bank, you might get less."

Kitty looked at Matt. "I will talk to the girls. But unless I can ensure them work, they will have to go elsewhere and will want to be paid. I never missed a payroll before. I have no money to fix the Long Branch." When Kitty went to get up, she almost fell. Matt had to catch her. (Doc noticed.)

At the jail, Festus was beside himself yelling about his uncle Joe and some yahoos. Matt had trouble making hide nor hair of anything he was saying. Matt thought it kind of funny until Festus said, Bonner. Matt stood up to his full height as Festus explained one of the men in the cell was arrested with the Bonner gang. No one could place the man at any of the unlawful deeds the Bonner gang did. Along with him testifying against Jules Bonner, this got him a light sentence with time off for good behavior. He was not wanted.

Festus brought Bill Richards out. "Tell the Marshall what you been telling me."

The oldest Richards boy said, "That guy was drunk when we were locked up with him. Not too sure if he was talking through his hat or not, but he said the Long Branch and the bank was just the start of what his new gang wanted to do to Dodge. He said after all you lawmen ride out of town, his second wave of boys will come in to ransack the town,...and Marshall they are going to ambush your riders."

Matt snickered "that has been tried before"

Bill looked concerned. "That's true Marshall, but they have special plans for Miss Kitty. What he said they were going to do to her made my skin crawl. They blame you and her for the end of the Bonner gang."

Matt held out this hand to Bill. "Don't tell anyone what you just told me. I don't want anyone panicking."

Looking at a map he said, "They rode west out of town. The best place for an ambush is the hopper flats. We can circle around through Taylor woods and come up behind them."

Festus was concerned. "You can't leave the town unprotected, and what about Miss Kitty?"

Matt rubbed his head. "Newly, take about ten riders, ones that can shoot good. Go after those bushwhackers. Festus, you get some men to help protect the town. I will go have a talk with Kitty."

Back at the Long Branch, Kitty and the girls huddled around the potbelly stove. The snow and wind was coming through the broken windows. Kitty was explaining the money situation to the girls. They were none too happy. Kitty told them she would have money for them after Matt got back with the money from the bank robbery. The girls did not have as much faith in Matt as Kitty had. When it was all said, Kitty went to the bank and took ten cents on the dollar on just enough to pay the payroll. She left the majority of her money with the bank."

She did not expect a bank run. The bank was robbed lots of times without causing a run. She was wrong. It only took an hour for the bank to fail. It closed with no opening date. Kitty stood in the street wondering what to do. She sent a telegram to stop her shipment, but it was already on its way. Kitty needed money fast.

Some of the girls were talking about a house about twenty miles out of Dodge. Maybe they could get some work, and sit out the girls wanted to use Kitty's surrey because none of them had a horse or wagon. Kitty rode them out to the house.

The house was run by one of Kitty's old friends. She was not surprised to see the woman as she heard about what happened in Dodge.

Kitty and Miss Dolly sat in the dining room. Kitty was not surprised by what Dollie had to say. Dollie sounded sad as she spoke. "I have work for the girls, but I am afraid I do not have any for you. It is not that your not a fine woman. Why any man would be glad to have you, but the word is out about you and the Marshall. Although that would be a good calling card in a way. It could also cause some problems. You're kind of old for this game, and word has it you have been spoiled by that Bonner gang."

Kitty was a little surprised by how hurt she felt. "I was not going to ask for a job for myself. I would appreciate a loan until the Dodge Bank opens."

Dollie smiled. "I had a lot of money in that bank also. I am afraid I only have working capital at the moment. I am sorry Kitty. I am sure the marshal will recover the money given time".

Kitty looked very sad: "The Long Branch has always brought in a good return. In might be willing to sell it."

Dolly shook her head.:" I like it out of town. Besides, I hear the Long Branch needs a lot of fixing up."

Kitty smiled.: "True, I will be back for the girls when I reopen. It might be a while."

Dolly:"All my girls are free to come and go as they please."

Upon returning to Dodge, Kitty tried to get respectable work, but everyone seemed to be in the same boat. No one could afford any more employees.

Then Kitty tried the saloons as a bartender, hostess, or dealer. No luck. In fact, the only one who even considered her was Joe from the Texas Trail. He said he would put her to work giving the Cowboys the mother experience. It would not pay top price but she would eat. Kitty refused, but on the cold walk back to the Long Branch she wondered if things would get that bad. Looking at the dark, cold, broken Long Branch a deep sadness came over her.

Matt helped organize two sets of cowboys, then turned his attention to Kitty. He found her in the smallest room on the second floor. She explained it was the warmest without any windows and in the center of the upstairs. She explained why she was alone. Matt said he would send someone over to stay with her as soon as he found someone who had not been given a job yet.

Kitty smiled. "No need Matt, I can take care of myself."

Matt sat down on the bed. "This is your old room. I always liked this room...Kitty, why are you avoiding Doc?"

Kitty sounded tired and upset. "I went to my appointment with Doc but he was not there."

Matt pulled her down. With his arm around her, he said, "You knew Doc would be out of town. Are you ok,..., sick?"

Kitty smiled. "No Matt. It is nothing like that. I made the appointment thinking I would have my cycle, so it would be over. I have not got it yet. After I have my cycle, I will let Doc examine me."

Matt looked surprised. "You haven't had your cycle?"

Kitty: "What's the matter, Matt? You scared... I have been kind of irregular since Bonner. Doc told me I might have this problem. I don't think you have anything to worry about. I am just a few weeks late."

Festus yelled up the stairs, "Matthew, we have everything ready."

Matt stuck his head out the door. "I will be down in a second. Kitty, I have to go. I want you to stay indoors. I have reason to believe some riders are going to try and hurt you."

Kitty: "Why? What do they have against me?"

Matt played with his hat. "They blame you for hurting Bonner."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, I hurt Bonner. He might have broken a knuckle on my face."

Festus yelled up the stairs, "Matthew, they were spotted just outside of town."

Matt pulled her close. "Stay inside. Don't come out until I come for you."

Kitty did her best to smile. "I will be ok. You take care of you for me."

Matt got up and went to the door. Kitty laid down. "Matt, would it be so bad if I was with child?"

Matt did not look back said over his shoulder, "You know how I feel."

After Matt left, Kitty's mind started to race. Images of Bonner's camp ran through her head. She gathered the blankets off the bed, ran down the hall, and climbed into the linen closet. She slid a steamer chest in behind her, then pulled the comforters down on her head.

Images of the mining camps, the Texas Trail saloon and Bonner sent uncontrolled fear through her. The room was small and dark, but it was warm and safe.

Matt and Festus stood in the middle of the street and waited on the riders. They knew they were coming. The highwaymen rode fast into town. They stopped for a second when they saw Matt Dillon standing, hand on his gun in the middle of the street. The front rider kicked his horse, pulled his gun, and shot. Matt jumped behind the water trough as the town people open fire. In the blink of an eye, nine outlaws lay dead in the street. Two townspeople had been killed. Six men were injured. Doc was going from body to body.

Matt yelled,"Let's go!" Matt, Festus, and several men jumped on the horses and lit out after the other part of the gang. While Sam and some townsmen moped what was left of the outlaws.

Kitty jumped every time she heard a shot. Then the deafening silence scared her more than the noise. She rubbed her stomach. "He will be coming for us." Then more shooting. Kitty's head was pounding as images of Matt being shot ran through her head. "No!" she screamed out loud. He said he would be coming for us and he will. Something sharp rubbed up against her. Going through her cartridge pleated, three flounced skirt she found Doc's figurine.

The broken glass baby Jesus cut her hand. She rubbed the smiling face of the baby Christ child. Kitty found herself asking the child to protect everyone so no one died this night. That Matt, Festus, Sam, and Newly would be safe. That Doc would find the guidance he needed to do the impossible once again and save everyone. Then to her surprise, she found herself praying for Bonner and all those who followed him. As she did, a great weight lifted off of her. The hatred she had been carrying around for the last six mounts seemed to disappear. She knew Matt would be ok and return. For the first time, she was happy that she might be with child. She found herself smiling, for she knew Matt would be happy also once he had time to think about the child.

Matt returned. He ran up the stairs of the Longbranch, He looked in the small room. He searched all over could not find Kitty. Fear grew inside of him. Returning to the jail he reloaded all his guns. Ask Festus to track however took her.

Festus looked at the tracks around the Longbranch. His heart was heavy when he realized it was impossible. Every horse in town had passed the Longbranch this afternoon. Matt stared at Festus as he realized he could not help her.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt went into the cell, hauled out Richards, and slammed him into a chair. "  
Where have they taken her?" he demanded.  
Richards: "Who?"  
Matt: "You know who. Miss Russell. I want to know every word that man told you, every word!"  
Richards: "They got her?" he lowered his head. "Marshal, nothing he said would help you. He just told us how he was going to hurt her. It would do you no good to know."  
The huge marshal's eyes narrowed. He grabbed Richards, bounced him off the wall. Festus and Newly grabbed Matt. The two men were able to pull Matt off of Richards.  
Festus:"You're questioning the wrong man."  
Richards: "If I knew anything that would help, I would tell you."  
Festus: "Newly, you take Richards over to your office and have him tell you everything that Yahoo said. See if he knows anything. Matt, you and I will question that worthless piece of flesh we got in the cell." (The man who rode will Bonner.)  
Newly: "Are you sure?"  
Festus: "We will not lay a hand on him, won't even get him out of the cell."  
Newly: "How do you propose to do that?"  
Festus walked over and took a dreamcatcher off the wall. The dreamcatcher was embellished with rattlesnake tails. Pulling the rattles off the dreamcatcher, he put them in a poke.  
Festus: "We Hagens have our ways."

Entering the inside rooms of the jail, Festus shook the bag contain the snake tails. The rattles rang loudly through the cells, causing even the toughest of a cowboy to jump on his cot, shaking with fear. Festus announced: "You got about five seconds to tell me where your friends took Miss Kitty or I a going to let these rattlers loose on you."  
Leroy (The man who rode with Bonner) yelled: "This ain't right! It can't be legal."  
Festus shook the bag: "Matthew, I think some snakes got in the jail. After they kill these worthless yahoos we'll have to arrest them."  
Matt: "Sure looks that way."  
Leroy, fearing the snakes more than the legal system, yelled: "They have a camp in a box Canyon north of town. Keep them snakes in the bag. Don't let them loose!"

Matt and Festus headed toward the stable. They passed Newly on the way.  
Matt: "He tell you anything useful?"  
Newly could not look the marshal in the eyes. He shifted his foot on the sidewalk.  
Matt stopped, looked at Newly, and squinted his eyes. Festus, seeing Matts expression, said: "Matthew, you go on down to the stable. I will stop off to get us some grub and water."  
Matt knew Festus wanted to talk to Newly alone, so he went without a word.  
Festus: "I will be down directly."  
After Matt walked off, Newly said: "Festus, if you don't find her soon there won't be enough of her to find. You might as well take a bullet for her because she won't want to live."  
Festus: "Bad huh?"  
Newly: "Torture does not even begin to describe it. Don't tell Matt in case you don't find her. I think you only have about two days until they finish her off."

The sun was setting as the men in charge of helping Percy Crump take care of the dead walked out of boot hill. Sam (Miss Russell's friend and bartender) left the group and headed home.

It was very late when Newly realized no one told Sam of Kitty's kidnapping. He thought about going to his home, knowing Sam would want to know. It had been a long day. Everything that could be done was being done. The news could wait until morning. At least Sam would get a good night sleep. It was a sure thing no one else in Dodge would.

Kitty was getting cold. The shooting had stopped some time ago. She tried to read her small clock, but the light was not good enough. How long had it been? It seemed like a long time, but maybe it just felt that way. Matt will be coming, she thought as the minutes turned to hours. Kitty fell asleep hungry and cold.

Matt and Festus rode fast, coming on to the outlaw's camp about sundown. Hiding behind a rock, they watched the camp but saw no sign of Kitty.

Matt and Festus came up with a plan. Festus would ride into the camp while Matt covered him from the hills. Festus would locate Kitty. then signal the well-known marshal to ride in. Festus rode into the camp bold as brass. He offered the bad man whiskey for some food. Festus checked the camp - no sign of Kitty. He signaled  
Matt, who rode in badge gleaming in the sunlight. One of the bad men yelled the warning. Several men opened fire. Festus dived for cover. Matt rode straight ahead and shot four before exiting out the back of the camp. He turned and started riding back through. The outlaws now hid in whatever hole they could find. Matt, once again arriving at the center of camp ordered: "Throw out your guns and come out now!- or I will shoot you down like the vermin you are." Festus now walked to the center of the camp, gun in hand. When the outlaws came out hands in the air, Matt demanded, "Where is she?" The outlaws at first had no idea who Matt was talking about. Then  
recognition set in and one of the outlaws smiled "It's that marshal's woman. Burt must have her." He then laughed out loud. "If Burt has her, I guarantee you will not want what's left of her when he gets done."  
Matt growled through his teeth: "Where is she?" he demanded. The outlaw spoke again. "We do not know. No one came back from the raid today. Probably due to you. If Burt took her, he did not bring her here. Too bad, I hear she is a sweet piece of ... " His words were cut off by Matt's boot.

The outlaw fell on the ground. Festus put his gun in the man's face. "You know where they might have Miss Kitty. You best tell us now or I will shoot you right between the eyes." The outlaw yelled: "Don't shoot, Burt likes to take woman to Echo Gorge. He likes the echo of her screams."  
Matt yelled, "Get out of Kansas. If I ever see you again, I will shoot you where you stand."  
Festus got up on Ruth: "I would do what he said if'n I was you."

Newly knocked on Sam's door, dreading the news he brought. Mrs. Moon offered coffee, but Newly refused. Sam explained he was about to go to the Long Branch To help repair some of the damage. Newly: "Sam, I brought bad news. Miss Russell has been taken by the outlaws that attacked Dodge yesterday. Festus and Matt are out running down leads now. Truth be told, it does not look good." Sam was infuriated. He wanted to do something to help. After some discussion, Sam and Newly headed for the Long Branch thinking if Kitty was found hurt but not dead she would need an income. Fixing up the Long Branch was something they could do.

Kitty was hungry and cold when she woke up. She slowly started out of the closet when she heard boots on the stairs. They were not Matt's boots. She crawled way back in the closet, curled up into a very small ball, and covered her head.

Matt and Festus rode in silence, both knowing. It was unlikely Kitty was at echo gorge, but it gave them something to do. Both desperately needed to do something to do.

Matt and Festus searched the gorge. No sign of Kitty was to be found. In fact, they found no sign of anyone. The snow stretched out like a blanket, untouched by human hands. They spent hours riding from one side to the other. Finally, as the day gave way to night,a great sadness overtook them.

Matt drooped in his saddle. He felt helpless and very alone. "Maybe Newly knows something new." The ride home was long and cold. Matt found himself praying for Kitty's death, that God would not let her torture go on, and that he not be called upon to put the bullet in her brain.

Seeing movement at the Long Branch, Matt and Festus stopped. Festus felt the warmth hit him in the face as he entered. Sam, who boarded up the windows, built a fire in the potbelly stove. Sam looked up as the two entered. He did not ask - the Marshal's face said it all.

Festus did not say a word but just went to the stove. Doc, having seen Ruth and Buck, came running. After stepping through the door, he stopped in desperation and silence.

Sam brought coffee. Matt finally spoke. "I don't know how they got her out of town without anyone seeing them. It is a sure thing she did not go easily."  
Festus: "We found no signs of them out of town. Maybe they holed up somewhere in town."  
Sam:"They took her from the Long Branch?"  
Matt: "Yeah, last time I saw her she was in room 3. I told her I would be back for her."

Sam started looking up the stairs: "Then when you came back, you looked for her in room 3?"  
Matt: "I checked every room in the Long Branch. They have her. God only knows what they are doing to her."

Sam almost smiled and started to run up the stairs. The other men followed. Going to the linen closet, he pulled the steamer chest out. Kitty screamed and attacked him. Sam Yelled "It's me - Sam. It's me. You're ok. Everything is ok."  
Doc. started pushing through the group "let me in"  
Kitty cried: "Sam? Doc? Matt did not come! Is he hurt? Have they killed him?"  
Matt pushed into the small closet.  
Matt: "Are you ok?"  
Kitty: "Matt!" Tears started running down her face.  
Doc:"Do you all mind if we get out of this closet so I can have a look at my patient?"

Word spread through Dodge. Despite the cold, a spontaneous celebration began engulfing the entire city. It started with the joyful news that one of their own was safe, but was fueled by the rumors the Marshall and Miss Kitty were going to have a child.(Festus could no longer keep his mouth shut.) The return of the bank money also helped.

Kitty was taken to Doc's office. The men were having coffee in the outer room. The room was filled with celebration. Matt could not help but smile. Festus laughed. "We were out in that gorge freezing our toes off, and she was in the Long Branch the whole time." Sam smiled as Matt filled his cup. "Sometimes the cowboys get out of hand. The girls need a safe place to hole up. I have never known Miss Russell to hide from anyone. I guess we will have to make a new hiding place."

Doc came out. He did not look happy as he sat down and took off his glasses, and said not a word. This sent a fear through Matt that shook him clear down to his boots.


	5. Chapter 5 THe end

Matt looked in Doc.'s interoffice. "You ok?" Matt asked.  
Kitty smiled. "Yeah, Matt come sit."  
Matt entered and sat next to her.  
Kitty took his hand: "You look tired."  
Matt: "Maybe a little. I don't mind telling you I was mighty scared. Did Doc say anything about you being with child?"  
Kitty looked tired. "He said I am, but I do not think he is too happy about it. He said he wants to talk us together."  
Matt: "He probably thinks were are too young."  
Kitty: "I think something is wrong." She started to cry. "I think he wants me to get rid of it, and I know how you feel."  
Matt once again searched his pocket for the ring. He found it stuck in the lining. As he pulled it from his pocket, Doc came in.  
Turning he said, "Festus, you take the town for a while. Matt needs some rest. " Matt started to object, But Doc said, "We three need to talk."  
Kitty looked very frightened. Doc: "I need to know if you two want this baby. It is not going to be an easy birth and if the child is not wanted, say so now."

Shots rang out. Newly stuck his head in the room. "Matt, They are hitting the jail. It looks like Mr. Jones and Festus have been shot. They are laying in the street."

Matt looked at Kitty.  
Kitty smiled reassuring: "Go Matt."  
Doc looked at Kitty. "I need to know."  
Kitty responded, "Matt and I are not married. This is my decision. I want this baby more than anything."  
Doc: "I want you to think about it. This is not going to be easy. You may have to give up your life, or may very well have medical issues for the rest of your life." Kitty smiled: "I know Doc. I want this baby."

Doc: "I have got to go. We will talk later."

Kitty was once again alone rubbing her stomach. "Don't you worry. I am used to doing for myself. Your pap is an important man doing important work. We cannot get in his way. You and I must take care of ourselves."

"Kitty, lend a hand!" Doc yelled as Festus was carried into the office. Kitty grabbed what was needed from Doc's cabinet.

Kitty: "where's Matt?"

Doc: "He took off after those outlaws."

Days turned into weeks Matt before returned with the outlaws and the bank money. The Long Branch was once again open for business.

Life returned to normal, with one exception. Kitty no longer worked the bar floor. Doc advised her to stay behind the bar.

Matt entered the Long Branch. Kitty came out from behind the bar. If Matt was not in love with her before, he was now. She had a pink glow, her hair seemed to be growing thicker every day, and then her breasts!.. He wondered if anyone else could see it.

Matt held her chair. "How are you feeling?" Kitty: "I feel great." Matt started to pull out that ring when Kitty asked, "Do you have time to walk with me today? Doc wants me to walk some every day. He said I am gaining weight too fast."

Matt thought it would be nice to ask the question down by the river under a shade tree, at sunset. "Yeah, lets go."

Birds were singing and the sun was shining. Kitty was happy walking with her man. Matt was proud to be with his woman.

Everything was great, that is until they got to the river. Festus and Doc were fishing. "Hi," Kitty said. "Catching anything?" "No," Doc responded. "Festus cannot keep quiet long enough." Festus laughed. "Morning Miss Kitty. Matthew, grab a pole. Show this old scudder  
how to do it." Festus displayed a string of small fish and Said he could tell them what the baby was by holding a rock on a string over Kitty's belly. Doc was busy telling Festus that was impossible when Newly rode up.

"Marshall, I got a telegram the Huston gang is hitting Troy, ransacking everything. They are headed this way. The Hickory Point sheriff thinks they are going to be next and he asking for help." Matt looked at Kitty. She smiled, "Go, Matt. I think I will do some fishing, show both these gentlemen how to do it."

Days turned to weeks. Matt found the outlaws, but not before the sheriff of Hickory Point had been killed. He had to stay until a new sheriff could be found and the trial of the outlaws could be held. Weeks turned to months. The townspeople got tired of waiting for the trial and  
broke into jail one night. They shot the new sheriff, pistol whipped Matt, and locked him in a cell. Matt took the better part of a week to recover. Riding out of town, he came across five men hanging in the woods. He cut them down and insisted the townspeople bury them at gunpoint.

It was raining the day Matt returned to Dodge. A mud wagon slowly moved down the street, it's wheels splashing the ladies as they tried to move on the mud-caked sidewalk. The streets had turned into a river of mud.

Festus ran up to meet him. "it sure is good to have you back Matthew.I got an important telegram for you at the office. Doc said you need to see it right away. Miss Kitty is going to be happier than a chicken on the front porch when she hears you're back."  
Matt looked up at the Long Branch window, half expecting to see her. No luck. "How is she?" Matt asked. Festus shook his head. "I ain't saying nothing. Every time I open my mouth, Doc hits me with his hat. Why it is getting so no one in the whole town can say anything? Just between you and me, she gets any bigger we are going to have to cut a new door in the Long Branch so she can get out. Why, she touches both sides now. You don't dare sit at one of those tables at the Long Branch. She bumps into them spilling everyone drinks. That is if she  
remembers to bring the drinks in the first place." He then lowered his voice. "Matthew, she been crying a lot. I hear tell, something wrong with the baby. She was down at the quilting bee. They were making a blanket for the child. Miss Kitty ripped the whole blanket all up. She told all those old biddies where to hitch their horses and made them all cry. Evey man in town is afeared to go in the Long Branch anymore, for fear of their wives."

Matt thought nothing about Festus' comments. He thought Kitty must have put on a little weight being with child. As he rode on down the street, he tried to figure out what month Kitty would be in now. Made it out to be about five or six,or maybe seven. He kicked himself for not finding out the due date before he left. He picked up the telegraph and headed for the bathhouse.

Everyone seemed to be acting strangely. Matt thought it was his imagination. He looked over the swinging doors of the Long Branch looking for her. No luck. Sam saw him and offered him a drink. "I will take a beer." Sam poured him a double of the hard stuff. Matt looked at the drink. Sam laughed. "You will need it. A woman with child can be hard to deal with." Matt thought that kind of strange, but drank the drink after all. When it came to Kitty, Sam always knew best. "Much obliged. Kitty around?" Sam smiled. "She is upstairs resting." He handed Matt a tray of food. "It is best to take food when you go up. "Matt shook his head and started up the stairs. Then he thought some food was not a bad idea. After all, she was eating for two.

Kitty was asleep when Matt slipped into her room, her red hair laying on the white blanket. She looked more beautiful than he remembered. The blanket slid down giving him a good view of her enlarged breasts. She opened her eyes and a huge smile came over her face. "Matt, are you real? Is it you or am I dreaming?"  
Matt laughed. "I am home. You sure look good."  
Kitty looked a little embarrassed. "I did not know you were coming. I would have gotten fixed up. I did not even do my hair."

Matt slid into bed. She moved over, but not as far as she would in the past. Hugging her, his hands fell on her breast. Wow, he thought. "Are you Ok? Is the baby ok?"  
Kitty: "We are ok. What time is it?...Doc is coming over. He comes here so I won't have to use the stairs."

Kitty: "How long are you going to be home? We have so many things to talk about."

Matt took the telegram out of his pocket. "The good people of Hickory Point lynched those outlaws. I have been suspended pending investigation, not having stopped it. I guess I am an unemployed father-to-be." Kitty tried to hide how happy the news made her. Sadly she said, "I am sure after the investigation they will reinstate you."

Doc knocked on the door. "You awake? Matt, you're back. Boy it sure is good to see you. Aaaa, Matt, this is Dr. Dixon. I hope he will be delivering Kitty's baby. He was not supposed to be in until tomorrow. Why don't we go get a drink and leave him to have a look at Kitty?"

The word of Matt's suspension spread through Dodge like wildfire. The Long Branch was full of people wanting to know what was going on. Matt tried to reassure them to no value."

Dr. Dixon call over the landing. Doc. and Matt returned to the room. Dr. Dixon smiled at Kitty who was buttoning her top. "I take it this is the  
father." Kitty looked up at Matt. "Yeah, big, isn't he? Next time I get with child I think it is going to be with a five-foot 150-pound man." Dr. Dixon smiled. "That would help some... Dr. Adams, I concur with you. I am going to take Miss Russell on as my patient."

From outside they heard, "The stage is leaving in five minutes."

"I have to catch that stage, but will return sometime next month. Do as I have instructed and try not to worry. I believe you will need total bed rest in the third trimester. You will need to hire someone to run your business and someone to help you after the birth." Dr. Dixon put on his hat. "Keep me advised of any elements and farewell."

Kitty smiled at Matt, "I have to use the water room. Help me up, Matt." When she slipped out of the cover Matts eyes popped out for she was very large. He remembered Festus' words and did not mention it. Upon Kitty's return to the room, she said, "Doc whats wrong?" Doc took her  
hand softly. He said, "You know how fast you have been putting on weight?" Kitty looked like she might cry. "I tried only eating what you told me, but I am hungry all the time." "We are going to have to work on that. It is not good."

Matt was once again called out of town. Upon his return, He found Doc in Kitty's room.

Doc smiled. "I know I've been a little hard on you. Listen." He put the stethoscope on her chest. "That is your heart." He then put in on her right side. "That is your baby." Kitty's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Doc then put it on her left side. "This is your second baby." Kitty's eyes got bigger. One eyebrow dropped: "Two?" she asked. "Two? Matt, Two!" Her eyes got even bigger. "You mean I have two of him in me?" Matt came to her. She pushed him away. "You keep away from me!" she yelled.

Doc smiled. "It is a little late for that. I want you to take the next two days to take care of your personal affairs. Starting Monday, I do not want you going downstairs. Soon you will need total bed rest. Kitty wanted to get out of her room. Matt held her arm as she slowly  
descended the stairs. Everyone turned to look at her. When they got to the bottom, they overheard two cowboys say, "Look at her. She is as big as a horse. Don't she know that's bad for the child?" The other cowboy said, "I don't know about that, but I think it's indecent any woman should show herself in that condition." Another said, "Who does she think she is kidding? She has to be lying about the due date. It probably is not his."

Matt was upset, but Kitty, being used to loose talk, just strutted past them. On the street, Matt heard, "Who does she think she is? Old Dr. Adams not good enough to deliver her baby, she has to have an out of town fancy pants Doctor." Kitty just walked past them. At the store, Matt was amazed at how small the baby outfits were and wondered why he had never noticed before. News of an out of town Dr. had already reached the store. Mr. Jones greeted them. "Most of your order has come in Miss Russell. I have it out back."Kitty eyes lit up. "Great! Can I look at the catalog? I will need some more things." Jones: "Will you be paying for your order today?"  
Kitty: "You know I always settle my bill the last week of the month, after I total the Long Branch profits."  
Mr. Jones: "Your last order was very large. If you are going to make another order, I will need cash for your last order and the new one. If something should happen to you Miss Russell, I would be out a lot of money. Most of the women just buy material to make the baby things themselves. I would take a big loss."  
Matt told Mr. Jones to put anything Kitty wanted on his bill.  
Mr. Jones: "I hear you have lost your job. How do you intend to pay for such a big order?"

Kitty: "You will get your money. I will go to the bank as soon as it opens on Monday." She stormed out, knocking over a rack as she went.  
Mr. Jones: "I am sorry Marshall. She already owes seventy-four dollars. If something should happen..."  
Matt pulled out the ring, but changed his mind. "How much will you give me for my gun?"  
Mr. Jones: "The gun of Matt Dillon? That would pay for the whole order."  
Matt: "Please don't sell it for a while. I might be back for it." Matt rubbed his hand across his gun. Goodbye old friend, he thought. He handed over the gun and got the baby things.

Kitty was entering the dress shop when Matt got to the street. Luckily Festus came along and gave Matt a hand carrying the large parcels.

It seemed the dress shop also wanted cash, as the dress Kitty wanted to be made was very large and would take a lot of material.  
Kitty came out of the store in tears.  
Matt asked, "Festus, can you take these things to the Long Branch? Why don't we get something to eat Kitty?"  
Entering Delmonico's, they were not shown to their normal table. They were seated way in the back corner by the coat rack so no one would be offended by the sight of Kitty in her condition. Matt explained it by saying, "It is safer back here so no one will bump into you."

Dinner went oK. Kitty ate both their food. She was happy to only get a little heartburn. Drinking some ginger water, she smiled at Matt.  
Kitty: "They are probably not going to give me the loan for my babies' home either."  
Matt: "Home?"  
Kitty: "You were gone a long time. I started looking at houses. I don't really want my babies raised in the back of the saloon. I put some money down on that little house just out of town It is small, but has indoor water, with a yard a tree and a white picket fence. They won't give me the loan now."  
Matt: "Let's go look at it. Monday I will find some work. Together we can do anything. Things are going to be ok."

Kitty was enjoying the ride. A man rode past them. Something about him caused Matt's hand to go to his empty holster. Kitty asked who he was. "Nobody," Matt responded, not wanting to tell her it was Burt (the man that rode with Bonner. Newly had to release him as he was in  
jail when the bank was robbed). Kitty could feel the tension building in Matt. She watched the man ride out of sight, smiled and hugged Matt's arm.

When they topped the hill, the little house appeared. Matt was surprised. He had ridden past this place several times but never noticed it. When he looked at it now, he saw a home - not just a building. For the first time, he envisioned Kitty, the kids, and him as a family.  
Kitty was a bit inpatient so he parked the carriage at the lean to just off the road. He got off went around to help her out.

A man on a horse appeared out of nowhere. Seeing the Marshal had his hands full, he pulled his gun and shot three times.  
"Hey Marshall!" the man yelled. "You thought you saw the last of me didn't you? You hit Marshall? Or did I get your whore?"  
Matt fell. Kitty fell on top of him, rolled over and started to whimper. Matt slid under the carriage, charged the horse. The horse bucked the man to the ground. Matt tackled him and using the man's own gun , killed him.

Matt ran back were Kitty lay in the mud. "Kitty, Kitty!" he yelled. Kitty was moaning holding her stomach. "I am hurt Matt. Get the doc. I am hurt. The baby is hurt. Get Doc." Looking down the hill, Matt saw some of the townspeople coming toward him. He yelled, "Get Doc!"  
Festus was the first to arrive. He saw Kitty lying on the ground covered in mud and blood. She was shaking. He got his bedroll to cover her to keep her from going into shock. Did you get then all?" he asked. Matt responded, "I only saw the one. There might be more." Festus pulled his gun, went stood in the middle of the road. Newly arrived. Festus: "Its Miss Kitty. She has been shot."

Newly yelled to get the Doc. "Where are you hit?" Kitty was crying, unable to say anything coherent. Newly could not find the wound. Newly Yelled at Matt, "I do not want to move her until Doc looks at her. Get blankets, rags, and make some hot water. Doc will need these when he gets here. I will try to clean her up to save time." Matt started running around fixing a fire. He broke into the house, ripped down the curtains, found an old pot, and ran to the spring house to fill it.

Doc arrived. He took one look at Kitty and yelled at Festus, "Send a telegram to Ellwood. Tell Dr. Dixon I need him. Then ride out to the weigh station. See if you can catch the stage and bring Dr. Dixon. Festus, ride fast!"  
Doc had tears in his old eyes.  
Festus Jumped on his mural "I will get him "

After looking at Kitty, Doc Looked at Matt. "Were you hit?" Matt felt his arm. "Its nothing just a flesh wound. Take care of her." Doc got up. "She is not hit. The blood is yours. She is in labor."  
Matt: "It's too early."  
Doc: "Babies come when they want to. It is a little early, but that is no reason to expect a bad outcome. That arm does not look bad. Newly, can you look after Matt?"

Doc did not want kitty moved, thinking it would not be long until the baby would come. Night was falling. The men were busy building a room around Kitty. Kitty stopped them before they put the last board over her head. "I want to see the stars." Matt kneeled down and pointed out the north star. He slipped the ring on her finger. Kitty said, "I have a new Christmas wish." Matt smiled. "Me too." The medicine Doc gave her took effect and she fell asleep.

When she awoke, she heard Matt yelling. "Get Doc. She's awake. Get Doc." Doc. came into view. "I got someone who wants to meet you. He put a pillow next to her and set the smallest baby she ever seen in it.. Kitty smiled and looked up at Doc. "Is it alright?"  
Doc Smiled. "Ten fingers and ten toes. He does have one problem. He needs a name. He is such an ornery cuss we have been calling him Festus." Kitty looked mad. "He is not a ornery cuss, he is a good baby. You stop that!"  
Doc. smiled nodded at Matt.

Doc reached to take the baby. Kitty pulled it closer. "Now," Doc said, "You have to give equal time." Taking the baby, he handed it to Matt. He then put an even smaller baby on the pillow. "She needs a name also. We have been calling her girl. She had a little trouble with her lungs but is doing great."

Kitty Smiled. A boy and a girl. She had so much to say, but her injuries started to take over. She started to fall asleep. Doc tapped her gently.  
"Not yet. I need you to stay awake just a little longer." Doc took the baby and handed it to Newly. Festus handed Doc a very small bundle Doc. uncovered a tiny baby. "This one we have been calling runt. He is not doing so well. He will not eat. I am sorry Kitty, this one needs its mother. You will have to feed him."

Kitty smiled. "He needs me?" Doc sounded very sad. "Without you, he will die. I know you're tired and hurting, but you are the only chance this child has. And it is not much a chance at that." Kitty suddenly saw a snowy figure. " You must fight the pain. Your child needs you. By the way, I like your man. You will have a good life with him. I will wait until we meet again."

Two weeks later Kitty was back at the Long Branch. Matt had been reinstated, but resigned as marshal. He took a job as sheriff, so he could be at home more. That did not work out so well. By the end of the next year he returned to the job as marshal. The saloon girls were helping with the baby in shifts.

Baby one was named Matthew Galen Russell, but everyone called him Festus.  
Baby two was called Panacea Katherine Russell, but everyone calls her girl.  
Baby three was named Emmanuel Sam Russell, but everyone just called him runt.

Kitty never got that little house. The kids grew up behind the Longbranch. They could play cards, do a inventory, and wash glasses by the time they were five.  
Kitty gave Matt back his ring for he disapproved of the salon girls , card players , ramrods, and bar tenders teaching the kids.

Kitty said "I have never been ashamed of who I am ,or my friends" Matt steel came around when he was in town.

Kitty's real Christmas wish never did came true .


End file.
